Good Boy
Good Boy ---- Good Boy is a Broadway musical that was created by Oscar Hammerstien with music by Herbert P. Stothart and lyrics by Bert Kalmar and Harry Ruby. Helen Kane, who was paired up with Dan Healy debuted her "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" routine in the Good Boy Broadway musical. Although, it later came out that the "Boops" that Helen had used in her number "I Wanna Be Loved By You" actually originated in the all-black Broadway musical Shuffle Along. It is indicated that Gertrude Saunders' scat singing style that she originated was alternative scat rhythms which served as base for the whole "Boop" interpolation, which inspired other women to scat sing in their act, most notably Helen Kane, who had saw Baby Esther Jones doing her unique scat rhythms in 1928, and it is said that Kane took direct inspiration from Esther Jones, who in turn was a Florence Mills impersonator. Mills replaced Saunders in the musical Shuffle Along. Music 'Act I': *"Down in Arkansas" *"What Makes You So Wonderful?" *"Good Boy" *"Voice of the City" *"Manhattan Walk" *"Some Sweet Someone" *"I Have My Moments" *"I Wanna Be Loved By You" *"Some Sweet Someone" *"The Three Bears" *"Oh, What a Man" 'Act II': *"Voice of the City" *"Good Boy Wedding March" *"Nina" *"I Wanna Be Loved By You" Trivia *In early 1928, Helen Kane saw Florence Mills impersonator Baby Esther Jones scat sing at an obscure nightclub called the Everglades Restaurant. Not too long after Helen Kane started to scat sing in her act, and even put the scat singing into her first two recordings which are "That's My Weakness Now" and "Get Out and Get Under the Moon". When Helen became part of the musical Good Boy she adapted those sounds to "Poop-Poop-a-Doop", making Shuffle Along the true origin of where those sounds originated, this only came out when Helen sued the creators of Betty Boop. Gertrude Saunders who was the original headliner in the musical Shuffle Along is said to be the female originator of the scat singing style, who paved the way for others. *Helen Kane who was often known as Broadway's Sugar Kane, played the role of Pansy McManus, and Dan Healy played the role of Bobby D'Arnell. *Helen Kane suddenly left Good Boy without telling anyone and went into hiding and had to be replaced by another baby-talk singer by the name of Blanche Bow. *In the 1950 musical Three Little Words, a small musical segment on Helen Kane's biography was shown, and Helen was portrayed by a young Debbie Reynolds. Helen was even asked to dub Debbie's voice, so the voice in the Three Little Words musical is in fact Helen Kane's. *There is no original footage of Helen performing the song in 1928, although she can be heard performing it on radio in the 1930s, and also on various TV shows in person in the 1950s up until her death. *Marilyn Monroe made "I Wanna Be Loved By You" even more famous by singing it in the 1959 film Some Like It Hot as Sugar Kane, which was a nod to Helen Kane. *Today the song "I Wanna Be Loved By You" is Betty Boop's official song and catchphrase. According to information, Betty's interpretation of the song, was influenced by Marilyn Monroe, forgetting that it was originally Helen Kane's signature song. Betty was partially based on Kane. During the run of the original Betty Boop cartoons, Betty never once sang "I Wanna Be Loved By You." Betty only started singing the song and being paired with the quote when she became a cult figure of the past in the 1980s. See Also *Shuffle Along ---- Category:Good Boy Category:Helen Kane Category:Helen Sugar Kane Category:Helen Clare Schroeder